My December
by Yami Arike
Summary: An angsty/romantic bit between Hiei and Kurama. Based on the lyrics to Linkin Park's 'My December' on the Reanimation album.


:hits bishie on the back of his head:  
"Seto! Do the disclaimers!"  
"I don't want to!!!" 0_0'- Seto Kaiba  
"Do it or you get no more lovely little lemons with Yami Bakura."- Silver_kitsune  
:Seto glances over at Yami Bakura:  
"Oh.. fine. Silver_kitsune does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if she did she'd keep Kurama and Hiei   
in a closet and make 'em go at it like rabbits."- Seto Kaiba  
"Exactly. But you'd be in there too."- Silver_kitsune  
"Bleahh.. nasty mental imaging!!!!"- Seto Kaiba :clutching his temples:  
--  
  
  
My December  
  
Hiei breathed in the cold, sitting nestled in a branch of a snow-laden tree.  
this is my december, this is my time of the year  
He sighed.  
this is my december, this is all so clear  
The Ningenkai was so much more different than the Makai.. with the sparkling of ice...  
this is my december, this is my snow-covered home  
Hn. Yukina was probably rejoicing for this weather.  
this is my december, this is me alone  
Hiei felt an odd tug everytime he looked at snow. He had never really liked snow, even though he was half Koorime.  
just wish that I didn't feel that there was something I missed  
Kurama disliked snow too. After all, he was a plant manipulator.  
take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
He would never apologize. Whenever he and Kurama had an argument Hiei always left for days until he felt drawn back to Kurama.  
just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
Drawn back every time.  
take back all the things that I said to you  
Why?  
I'd give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
"Hiei?" came the familiar gentle voice.  
I'd give it all away to have someone to go home to  
Kurama climbed up in the tree, still an agile fox. He sat on the branch next to Hiei.  
this is my december, these are my snow-covered trees  
"Gomen nasai." Kurama apologized, folding his hands in his lap.  
this is me pretending this is all I need  
Then it hit Hiei. He was drawn back every time because Kurama cared about him. Kurama was his only friend, really. The only one he really trusted, the only one that understood everything about Hiei.  
just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
"Kamawanai." Hiei muttered, watching as little bits of snow from the branch above trickled down into Kurama's red hair.  
take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
"Shall we go, then?" Kurama asked, turning big emerald eyes on Hiei. Hiei flashbacked to when he first saw those eyes... like pools they were. Those pretty eyes....  
and I'd give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
Hiei nodded. They slipped out of the tree. The moon was out now, reflecting off the ice, shaded by the falling snow.  
give it all away just to have someone to go home to  
Kurama shoved his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders against the cold.  
this is my december, this is my time of the year  
The waist-tie to Kurama's overcoat came undone he went to re-fasten it, but Hiei caught his hands.  
this is my december, this is all so CLEAR  
Hiei opened Kurama's overcoat and hugged him. The top of his hair barely brushed Kurama's chin.  
I'd give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
"H-Hiei?" Kurama stuttered, shocked as the Koorime rubbed his cheek against his wool-sweater covered chest.  
I'd give it all away just to have someone to come home to  
"If you don't like it, get yourself free." Hiei said.  
I'd give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
Kurama sighed and let one of his hands snake it's way into Hiei's spiky hair.  
give it all away to have someone to come home to  
Hiei hugged Kurama tighter. He was so warm... so comforting. Then he pushed away. He couldn't admit this... he didn't need anyone!  
'Yes I do. I need him.' Hiei thought. He re-fastened Kurama's overcoat and they began to walk once more. The falling snow melted on Hiei's tongue when he opened his mouth to talk.  
"Kurama?"  
"Yes, Hiei?"  
"When we get back can you make me that sweet drink I like?"  
Kurama smiled, ruffling Hiei's hair with a practiced hand.  
"Sure Hiei." he answered. The two walked through the snow in companionable silence.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
:choke: "It's.. too.. sweet.."- Yami Bakura, pretending to gag.  
"Shut up. Well? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you think someone needs to take the computer away from me?  
Please, review and e-mail!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
